


Stargazer

by VenScamander



Category: Fearless Vampire Killers (Band)
Genre: M/M, blind date au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 17:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenScamander/pseuds/VenScamander





	Stargazer

Why did I let Kier sign me up for this? I hated being on camera, the thought terrified me. But no, Kier decided I was lonely and bitter so I needed to start dating. He signed me up for a Channel Four TV show where you’re put on a blind date. What if the guy doesn’t like me? I was incredibly thin, tall and not particularly interesting, or at least that’s what I thought of myself, and apparently so did everyone I’d ever been on a date with as I was 27 and yet to even have my first kiss. It was kind of pathetic, I realised that. I was boring, simple, geeky and pretty damn sarcastic as well. People didn’t seem to like that. They wanted a guy who liked football or who talked more… All of the things I’m not. 

As I walked towards the restaurant, my fringe conveniently placed over my eyes. Just because I was on camera didn’t mean they had to see all of my face. Dragging one of my hands out of my jacket pockets, I opened one of the doors and sighed at the warmth of the building. 

“Hello, your name please, sir?” The ‘presenter’ of the show asked, smiling at me as I managed to brush some of my hair from my face. 

“Shane.” I muttered, playing with my hands and sighing. I could see no one at the bar so I was either early or they simply wouldn’t be showing up. Wouldn’t surprise me if they didn’t. I was led over to the bar, after my coat was taken from me. Dammit. Now I was just left in my shirt and waistcoat, some steampunk goggles hung around my neck. Kier convinced me to wear this, saying I should show my date at least part of my personality at a first glance. 

“What drink would you like?” The bartender questioned me, raising an eyebrow at how I was practically leaning my whole body against the bar’s surface. 

“Coke please… I don’t drink.” I admitted, sighing once more as I tried not to worry too much about the fact that I was currently on camera, waiting for some random guy to show up and attempt to seduce me while I have to do the same to him. I wasn’t good at ‘seducing’, I was too anxious and ‘twitchy’ as other guys had put it before. I stumbled over my words frequently when in the presence of someone attractive. The only exception to that was Kier as he’d been my best friend for years. I tried my best to ignore the sound of the door opening, instead focusing on the drink that had been placed in front of me. Once I heard the manager? Again and the shuffle of the chair next to me, I finally looked at who my date would be… Holy shit. He was attractive. Abort mission. Abort. 

“Hi, I’m Drew Woolnough, it’s nice to meet you.” He grinned, his eyes crinkling as he showed off his adorable smile. Even the fact that his front tooth was chipped was adorable. Jesus Christ, Shane. Calm down, you’ve only known him for 30 seconds. I tried my best to send him a confident smile, but I’m sure it showed just how nervous I actually was. 

“H-Hi, I’m S-Shane Sumner…” I stuttered, mentally cursing myself for my stumbling until his smile softened slightly, a pink colour appearing on his cheeks. 

“T-That’s a nice name…” He whispered, giggling softly as his hand drifted towards my own, managing to steady my trembling limb. My eyes widened at our contact, mumbling out a small ‘thank you.’ To him before watching his smile become strangely brighter. “So… Nice googles.” 

“T-Thanks… My friend, Kier said I should w-wear them to ‘s-show off my personality at a first glance’ is h-how he put it. P-Plus, they make m-me feel comfortable…” I smiled a little, clearing my throat and we were led away from the bar to a table, seating ourselves across from each other. This gave me a better angle to study his facial features, my fingers twitching as I itched to draw the beautiful specimen that was Drew Woolnough. His brown eyes looked like honey underneath the light while his jawline seemed to be carved from marble. It was gorgeous. I couldn’t help but notice how his nails were also painted a dark green, a colour that somehow enhanced the paleness of his skin that seemed to shine underneath the harsh lights of the restaurant. We chose what we wanted to eat before pulling ourselves back into conversation once more. We couldn’t simply sit there and stare at each other after all, this was a TV show too. 

“So, Shane… Marvel or DC?” I giggled at his choice of question, finding the serious expression on his face oddly endearing as I thought over my answer.   
“That’s difficult. They both have good qualities, but I’d have to say Marvel just because the films are badass and they follow the comics pretty well… Even though female characters don’t get as much care and time in the spotlight as they should, they’re still well written and that’s better than most.” I ended my answer with a nod of my head, satisfied with my own words and proud of myself for not stuttering. 

“Good choice, I’m wearing Spider-man socks right now so if you’d said DC, I might have had to kick your cute little butt with them.” He winked at me cheekily, my cheeks heating up at his words. “Plus, seeing as your butt is cute, I’d rather not kick it… In fact, I’d much rather grab it.” I let out a small whine at his words, burying my face in my hands to hide my bright blush. He was so cheeky! 

“M-My butt i-isn’t cute!” I squeaked, looking at him through the gaps in my fingers. “I-It’s f-flat… My cousin j-jokes it’s because I w-wear too m-many belts and t-they’ve squashed it…” Why did I tell him that? Why was I even saying all of this on National telly?! 

“That’s adorable. But really I suppose we should find out more about each other shouldn’t we? Well, I’m Drew, 27 and I’m a giant nerd. I play bass and love green eyes.” He sent another cheeky wink my way and I giggled softly, finally taking my hands away from my face. 

“I’m Shane… 27 as well, I-I play guitar and d-draw and I love b-brown eyes.” It was then his turn to blush, a pink colour rising on his cheeks cutely. “I’d l-love to hear you p-play bass sometime…” I reached for his hand shyly, entwining our fingers and squeezing his, trying to show him I was being completely sincere. I couldn’t help but try to reassure him, I had a feeling that he was somehow like me, he didn’t truly believe in his abilities and that broke my heart. He was perfect and I was sure that his musical ability would also be perfect. I couldn’t believe that I had been put on a date with such an adorable guy. “So, when’s your birthday?...” I questioned him timidly, continuing to hold his hand loosely. 

“21st October.” 

“What? Seriously?” My eyes were wide as I processed his answer. 

“What?”

“That’s my birthday too!” His eyes widened as well, a full blown grin settling on his face. 

“Well, at least we’ll never forget each other’s birthday.” He giggled, squeezing my hand gently before lifting it and pressing a short kiss to my skin. “You’re incredibly cute, Shane Sumner.” I shook my head in disbelief at his words, not thinking for one minute that I could be cute. No one had ever called me cute before. “I’m serious, Shane. You’re definitely the cutest guy I’ve ever met.” I opened my mouth to disprove his words but was unable to as our food arrived, setting the small plates down in front of us both. I had no real idea what I had actually ordered, but I suppose it wasn’t too bad. 

Soon enough all that could be heard from us both was the clink of our cutlery on the plates as we fell into a strangely comfortable silence while we ate. I wasn’t cute though, no matter what he said. I had always been the weird one with the big nose or the strange hands. Not cute. Never cute. Why was he so different to all the rest?   
“Shane, I don’t know about you… But this has been one of the happiest days I’ve had for ages.” He looked strangely timid considering how cheeky he had been throughout this date. It was odd to see him looking down at the table, a blush which seemed to travel under his shirt collar to his chest.

“It has been for me too, you’re amazing…” Amazing? Really Shane, is that the best you could come up with? “I mean, well… You’re really attractive and it makes me nervous because I just want to impress you.”

“Shane, I wanted to impress you because you’re attractive… That’s why I was so cheeky earlier, because I had no idea how else to make you smile or anything. But if you were trying to impress me, trust me, it worked.” My cheeks burned for the hundredth time. 

"S-Same to you, Drew..." I whispered, pressuring myself to be brave and take his smaller hand in my own. "Y-You're incredibly impressive and I am so h-happy that we've been put together like this..." I admitted, playing with his fingers as I looked at him, watching him stare into my eyes, probably to see whether I was lying to him or not. However, we were soon interrupted by the waiter, taking our plates and giving us the bill as we had both opted out of having a dessert. 

"I-I'll pay for this, then you c-can buy me c-coffee sometime?" I giggled, getting out my card and placing it on the bill, waiting for the waiter to reappear.

"Sure, I'd like that." Drew grinned at me. 

"A-Also, you have to let me draw you... You h-have a really n-nice jawline." I blushed, giggling slightly at my confession. He nodded happily however, commenting on how he'd love to watch me draw him. 

Soon enough, we were led in seperate directions as I had to have my small 'interview' on my own before he joined me for it. I was nervous for this part. It had sounded like he wanted to see me again, but what if he was just being polite?

"So, Shane. How do you think the date went?" I was asked as I sat down, nervously playing with my hands as I tried to not look straight at the camera in fear of embarrassing myself.

"I-I think i-it went o-okay, he's really sweet... and f-funny." I stuttered, feeling much calmer around Drew but he wasn't allowed in yet. 

"Would you like to see him again?"

"Y-Yeah, I really would." I grinned shyly, wanting that more than anything. As soon as I finished speaking, Drew entered the room and grinned at me, sitting down next to me but cheekily moving the chair closer to me so he could wrap his arm around my waist, deepening the blush I already possessed. 

They asked Drew all the same questions and I couldn't believe his answers. He gave me nothing but praise and went on about how 'cute and adorable' I apparently was. He was the cute one, not me. Not in the slightest.

"Well, now we ask you both; Will you be seeing each other again?" 

"Definitely." Drew spoke before I could even open my mouth to reply, grinning over at me and winking. "He said I'd have to buy him coffee and I intend on doing that and more." 

"S-Sounds great, D-Drew..." I whispered, standing up and taking his hand in my own before we walked out, on our way home and on an adventure into a new relationship.


End file.
